Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a side airbag device for a rear seat.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-88774 discloses a side airbag device for a rear seat that includes, between the vehicle body and the side portion of a seatback for a rear seat, a side airbag, and an airbag door (airbag door garnish) that covers the side airbag from the vehicle cabin side. Further, the airbag door is structured so as to open toward the vehicle front side and the vehicle transverse direction outer side due to inflation pressure of the side airbag.
In a structure that protects the lumbar region and the abdominal region of a passenger by a side airbag, the lower portion of the side airbag is disposed further toward the vehicle lower side than the top surface of the armrest of the rear side door. Therefore, there are often cases in which the lower portion of the side airbag is disposed at a position that overlaps with the armrest as seen in a vehicle front view, or at a position that is in a vicinity of the armrest. In such a case, there is the concern that the side airbag will enter into the space between the airbag door garnish and the door trim. In particular, in a case in which the door trim enters into the vehicle cabin side due to a side collision or the like, expanding of the side airbag is impeded, and it would be difficult to expand the side airbag at a predetermined position.